TFA Optimus Prime tries to earn Blackarachnia's trust back
by USSTalos
Summary: Optimus and his team return from Cybertron and Optimus will try to earn Blackarachnia's trust. Will he succed? First story. Rated M for some reasons later discribed.One-shot


:Comm: "Speech" 'Thought'

After Optimus returns from Cybertron to Earth he and his team to find the remaining Allspark fragments and protect the planet from the Decepticons .

''I hate it without the Autobots.'' Sari said.

''Sari you'll see them soon believe me."Professor Sumdac said.

"You'll sent me to Cybertron?!" Sari said with a huge smile.

"There's no need to."Professor Sumdac said.

"What do you mean there's no need to?!"Sari said and Professor Sumdac shown to one direction to the sky and saw Omega Supreme.

Omega Supreme landed and from inside came out Optimus, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Jazz, Ratchet and Arcee.

"You guys are back. Will you stay?"Sari said.

"Yes Sari we will stay because we will guard this sector of the galaxy."Optimus said.

"Cool. That means that you are some kind of guardians, aren't ya?!" Sari asked.

"Yes exactly." Ratchet said.

"That means we will be together forever." Bumblebee said.

"Yeah." Bulkhead said."Don't you agree boss."They all looked around.

"Where did he go?"Bumblebee asked.

"He was here before a few kliks." Arcee said.

"Hey what does kliks mean?"Sari asked.

"It's our time unit for minutes."Ratchet explained.

"I will go find him."Jazz said and sighed.

"Ok. But don't get lost too." Sari shouted.

As Jazz was looking around for Optimus he saw Omega Supreme "Hey, big guy did you saw Optimus around?"Jazz asked.

"He said he would go to something called Dinobot Island. By the way what is that?" Omega Supreme asked.

"It's an island with Autobots who transform into dinosaurs."Jazz answered.

'Okay, thanks for the info Omega."Jazz said an sighed.

At the same time on Dinobots Island…

"Intruder! Dinobots destroy."A voice said and Grimlock appeared charging directly to Optimus.

"Grimlock it's me. Stop." Optimus said and Grimlock stoped and transformed.

"What do you want puny Autobot?"Grimlock asked.

"Just to think. Nothing else."Optimus said waving sadly.

"Me Grimlock don't understand."Grimlock said looking confused to Optimus.

"Just leave me alone Grimlock." Optimus said and walked away.

"We Dinobots leave you alone but don't try anything."Grimlock said and they left.

'Blackarachnia where are you.' Optimus thought and looked down and Blackarachnia's helmet. He picked it up and put it in subspace hoping he will find her and he would give it to her. Then he saw Jazz coming to him.

"What were you doing here, you made everyone worry?"Jazz said.

"Why didn't you comm me then?" Optimus asked.

"Ahh. We didn't think of that. But let's return base." Jazz said with a stupid look and Optimus nodded.

Later in the base…

"Where have you two been? We've got a faint Decepticon signal and you were hanging out?" Ratchet said with an angry look.

"Calm down Doc. I was trying to find Optimus you know." Jazz said a little scared from Ratchet.

"And where is this signal coming from?" Optimus asked.

"From somewhere on a continent named Africa." Ratchet answered.

"Ok, I'll take Jazz with me. We'll go through space bridge." Optimus said.

Later on the continent Africa where the signal came from…

"A cave?" Optimus wondered.

:Optimus to Jazz. I found a cave. I'm going in. I'll send you the coordinates: Optimus said through the comm link.

:Got it Optimus: Jazz said.

"So you found me." A voice said.

"Come out Blackarachnia I'm not here to fight. I wanted to bring you this." He said and put out of his subspace Blackarachnia's helmet.

"Let it down and turn your back, I don't want you to see me like this. I'm a freak" She said. Optimus heard like she was crying."Do not cry, your braking my spark." Optimus said sadly. "I don't care." Blackarachnia said crying. Optimus understanded where she was and started walking to her got Blackarachnia's helmet and wore it to Blackarachnia, he made her turn and told her."El…Blackarachnia. You must understand that I care about you." He then turned to leave. When he was about to get out he got a strike and fell down. He looked up and saw the Decepticon General called Strika. "Where is the Decepticon?" She said and started firing directly to Optimus. Then Prime turned around got his axe out and attacked Strika.

"I'll never tell you. **If you want her you must get her over my cold offline body Decepticon."** He said shouting so strong that he could be heard all over the globe. He then attacked Strika so powerful that he brought her to the ground with one strike. She growled and unleashed a barrage of missiles. All missiles hit Optimus and sent him in the cave right next to Blackarachnia. She saw Optimus that murmured something to her but she didn't heard. Then Optimus stood up and got in front of her with a protective stance. She couldn't understand. Then she heard from Optimus" I will not give her to you, I won't lose her again." And he run towards Strika. Again she unleashed the missile barrage but Optimus this time got through all the missiles and cut Strika's missile launchers which happened to be her hands and then tried to cut Strika's head but she retreated. Optimus then fell down. He was exhausted. Blackarachnia ran to him and pulled him in her cave. When Optimus woke up he saw that his hands and feet were trapped on the floor with web and he tried to get free.

"Don't try too hard, the only thing you will achieve is to hurt yourself." Blackarachnia said.

"What are going to do with me?"Optimus asked

"I'll make you suffer." She said with a look that Optimus couldn't understand.

She then started crawling on Optimus. Optimus was curious and a bit afraid of what she would do to him .'She might kill me at the worst condition.' Optimus thought but he didn't show his fear. When she was looking directly in his eyes she got closer to him. Optimus then unconsciously kissed. He understanded her way to make him suffer. She would what she wanted with him and he would not be able to do anything.

"I thought I was the only type of the team that likes that." Jazz whispered.

"I shall remain here to guard the cave."He whispered.

:Jazz what's your situation there?: Ratchet asked.

:Jazz here. You better prepare the medbay: Jazz said.

:Is Optimus okay?: Ratchet asked.

:He is fine but maybe we might have soon sparklings running around the base: Jazz said laughing.

:What do you mean?: Ratchet said.

:Do I have to say?: Jazz asked.

:Just don't tell me you left some femme pregnant.: Ratchet said

:Don't say that to me but to Prime: Jazz said laughing.

:WHAT!: Ratchet shouted.

:Just come and take us ok?: Jazz said.

:OK but shall I get ready the medbay?: Ratchet agreed

:Ratchet some kind of light is coming from the sky…WHAT THE PIT: Jazz said.

:Jazz don't worry it's just a bond proc… did you say from the sky?!Jazz: Ratchet said.

:There is a Decepticon starship with the size of Omega!: Jazz shouted.

:Hold on we are coming. Omega Supreme would you like to send these Decepticreeps to the scrapyard!: Ratchet said.

:It would be my pleasure. Omega Supreme TRANSFORM!: Omega Supreme said and attacked the Decepticon warship with multiple blasts and destroyed the warship.

:You see no problem: Ratchet said.

At the same time in the cave…

"Elita do you want to come with us?" Optimus said braking their kiss.

"If you accept for who I am?"Blackarachnia said.

"But I wouldn't return for if I didn't accept you or should I say love you." Optimus said.

"What did you said?"She asked looking confused and happy at same time.

"That I love you, I have a crush on you."Optimus answered quickly.

"Then if your team agree I'll come with you."Blackarachnia said and kissed Optimus again.

Then Jazz came in froze for a moment and then he said "If two lovebirds are finished we should get going. Decepticons are coming this way."

"Okay then."He said and gave a hand for Blackarachnia. " You're coming?" Optimus asked and she nodded and Optimus got her up and they ran to board on Omega Supreme. Once they boarded Omega Supreme transwarped to get to Detroit. Once they landed Optimus got out holding Blackarachnia bridal style and everybody was cheering. Then they in their base and started their daily routines.


End file.
